


Above It All

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal
Genre: Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Sir Durbe & Mach]  Some sights are best seen from the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above It All

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Above It All  
 **Character:** Durbe  
 **Word Count:** 299|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #84, wonder  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Sir Durbe  & Mach] Some sights are best seen from the air.

* * *

The sun hadn’t risen yet when Durbe took to the air, fingers wrapped firmly around Mach’s reins. Great white wings pumped, taking them higher and higher. The young knight breathed in the crisp pre-dawn air, looking around as they rose over the treetops. If all went well, they’d arrive back home later that day. He’d been far too tired the night before to continue, and so had Mach. A rest had been necessary. More than necessary, obligatory. 

He tried not to think too much about why they were both so tired. He wanted to return to Nasch as soon as he could, to give what aid he could in the aftermath of everything. He had no idea of when he could do that. He needed to arrange it with his own king. 

Inch by inch, the sun rose higher, and Durbe could not help but look that way. After the last few months, keeping an eye out for arrows and attacks from below had become second nature. All he saw now were just the glistening pure colors of the morning, violet and black shading into blue, the last stars fading into streaks of pale white clouds… 

The blue drew his thoughts inevitably toward Nasch and Merag. His fingers tightened just a little on the reins and he fought the tears that stung his eyes. 

_I’ll be back soon, Nasch._ He forced his attention onto the sunrise as the first fingers of light swept aside the darkness. New beginnings, that was what morning was about. His mother had always told him that and he had to keep hold of it now. They would start over, somehow. Evil couldn’t hold them down forever. 

He’d watched many a sunrise with his friends. And he would watch more with Nasch. No matter what. 

**The End**


End file.
